Undecided
by Miss Red Panda
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku draws near, Kagome starts thinking of where she belongs, in the past, or in the future. Rated for violence, language, and possible sexual content.
1. Default Chapter

Back? Again? Well, kiddies, it's a new story. I always seem to come up with these ideas in the oddest of places. Came up with this one earlier today at Mackenzie's house. (SpottedLionHanyou) So, we'll see where it goes.

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own the plot and idea of this story.

"Speaking."  
_Thinking_.

* * *

The wind softly blew across the smooth pasture, the moshy rice fields stood silently. The village was at perfect peace, for its protectors were near. A mismatched group of a female demon slayer, said to be the last of her line, a lecherous monk, who was cursed with an air void in his right hand that sucked anything in that got near it, a young fox demon who had been orphaned, but taken in by the group, an oddly dressed priestess, known as reincarnation of Kikyo, and a short-tempered dog hanyou, son of Inu No Tashio were all tucked away safely inside the hut of their hostess, Kaede, the village's priestess. Kagome, however, was still awake, thinking. She hadn't slept at all that night, and didn't expect to. The fact that she would soon be required to chose between her two families, who were ironically five hundred years apart, had been bothering her lately. She had graduated with full honors, and had even had some offers to universities as far away as America, and had been heart broken, along with her mother, to turn them down. Kagome had held a lengthy conversation with both her mother and Inuyasha, and was now spending months at a time in the Feudal Era without seeing her family. However, she was growing closer and closer to another family. Shippo was not accidentally calling her 'mom' and 'momma' when he was tired, or when he just plain slipped up. She and Sango had grown closer, if it were possible.

Now, standing at age eighteen, Kagome Higurashi was more experienced in many fields than many adults twice her age in her own time, and most in the Feudal Era. She had fallen in love, had her heart broken, her life had been threatened countless times. Kagome Higurashi had saved lives, had her life saved by multiple people on many occasions, she had been kidnapped, and had even fought many battles, both physically and mentally. Soon, however, the end of what the entire group had waited for would finally come. Naraku would pay for all of those whom he had hurt, and suffer for all the damage he had caused. All the deaths Naraku had caused would be avenged. Soon enough…

As dawn finally broke, the dog-eared hanyou was first, aside from Kagome, to rise. Over the course of the night, Kagome had reduced herself to silent tears at her thoughts, and the remaining salty fragrance struck Inuyasha with a vengeance. His golden eyes fell upon Kagome's blood struck chocolate ones, as the two secretly mixed their souls. Both stared in awe at the other, completely oblivious that they both shared the same level of feelings for each other.

Finally, after roughly an hour of silence and serenity, a young fox awoke, and found his way out of his mountain of blankets. Though it was the middle of summer, a freak cold front had taken over feudal Japan, and only Kagome understood what a cold front was. After about an hour of trying to explain it to the others, she gave up after only Inuyasha understood, partly because he had watched the news so much in Kagome's time.

"Kagome! Why are you and Inuyasha staring at each other like that?" The young fox asked, smiling, as both Kagome and Inuyasha jerked out of their peaceful stare, a small shriek in surprise escaping from the girl.

"We were having a staring contest, runt." Inuyasha angrily bit out, as Kagome and a newly awoken Sango rolled their eyes.

"OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOhhhhh! I wanna play!" Shouted Shippo as Inuyasha's triangle white ears twitched and he groaned in pain.

As everyone smiled in Kagome's direction, she stirred the ramen in the pot that hung loosely over the flame, as she continued her thinking. She had become a much deeper person, and had turned from the little girl who first fell into the well to the woman she was now, living five hundred years before her birth. As Sango walked over to help Kagome scoop the ramen into the bowls, the room fell silent once again. The group sipped their ramen slowly, the silence interrupted by a few clearings of throats and coughs. Finally, Miroku decided that he had endured enough of the annoying silence, as he shifted in his seat comfortably near Sango.

"While Kagome was in the future," He started, sitting the bowl of ramen down on the ground, grabbing for his staff, fingering the golden rings, each one fell from his hand with a soft 'clink!', "Sango and I were informed of a recent sighting of Naraku. I thought we might want to go check that out later on." He said knowingly, as Inuyasha's ears perked up, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Why the hell did you hold this from us for so long, ya damned monk!" He asked loudly, as began to Sango to chuckle, leaning her back against Miroku's arm. Kagome simply smiled, slurping her ramen. They would be heading out today, and she would be running on the previous day's small amount of sleep. _Greaaaaaat. _She thought to herself, sitting down the bowl of ramen, closing her eyes for a brief second…

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome snuggled herself down deeper into the soft, white pillow…wait. She wasn't laying down, and she was dramatically rising and dropping. _What's going on…_Kagome finally opened her eyes, finding head buried in a long, mane of silver. She lifted her head so see herself flying up into the air, then dropping back down. Soon, everything factored in, including gravity, and she sighed.

"Finally decided to wake up, wench?" An agrivated voice asked, as Kagome laid her head back on the shoulder cloaked in fire rat's fur.

"How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked wearily, rubbing her eyes, clinging to Inuyasha, as if he were going to drop her. He must have read her thoughts, because the boy simply took a better grasp at her legs which dangled at his side, and ran on.

"You went to sleep about…oh I'll say an hour or two ago. And I'm not going to drop you, so you can relax. Sango and Miroku took off about an hour before us, so I'm trying to catch up with them. Sango made me stay behind and let you sleep, and the kid went with 'em." Inuyasha said, keeping his stare straight forward, randomly sniffing the air.

Kagome groaned softly. "I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks." She murmured, closing her eyes, her head still laying on his shoulder.

"Well, you don't look so great either. Why the fuck were you crying last night?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her eyelids.

"I…it's nothing Inuyasha. Just something that I can't decide on." Kagome said quietly, knowing that she would only anger Inuyasha if she told him that she couldn't decide whether to stay here, where she knew she belonged, or go back to the future. Inuyasha groaned, pausing before lifting the two off of the ground.

"Well, wench, if we're battling Naraku today, I want you awake. You might actually help us a little. Go back to sleep, would'ja?" Inuyasha requested softly, and Kagome nodded, falling asleep right then at his shoulder. _That wasn't so hard, was it wench?_

_

* * *

_

After around another hour of sprinting through the air, Inuyasha finally managed to catch up with the rest of the group. Miroku smirked lecherously at the sleeping Kagome, receiving a small warning growl, as not to wake her, mouthing the words 'You are lucky.' Before looking to Kirara, who was curled up in her small kitten form, and nodding. The hell-cat stood up, quickly transforming into her full demon form, as Miroku, Sango and Shippo took it as a sign as Inuyasha wanted to leave. Soon later, the group was back on the run.

* * *

Yesh, I know, it's a little short. I just kind of wanted to get this out. Anyways, please review. I'm going to try and balance this one and Far From Serene, which I've gotten a few reviews on. Just know, that the fiction that I get the most reviews on is the one that I'll most likely work on first. Remember, though, there's only a week until my birthday! (May 3rd) Reviews would be great presents.

Amanda


	2. Interuptions

I'm back, and there's one day until my birthday. If I can get the length I want for this chapter, I'll post it, though I want it to be a few hundred words longer than the last one AT VERY LEAST. But, if I find a place that I really think would be good to cut off, then I'll do it. I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? Alright, on weef the story.

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own the plot and idea of this story.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to a gentle lifting and falling, lifting and falling, and she felt herself buried in that white pillow again… _Inuyasha._ The girl smiled, snuggling hesitantly into his back, sighing sleepily. She made a mental note to make sure she slept on his back more often, for she was at perfect peace snuggled into his hair.

"Kagome, are you awake?" He asked quietly, looking over his shoulder, his yellow eyes burying themselves in her chocolate colored ones.

"Mhmm.." She mumbled, inhaling his scent, as his soft silver hair bounced up and down with each leap. _I really do love him._ The girl thought silently to herself, keeping snuggled against his body, as she caught sight of Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara's back, Miroku's arms safely wrapped around Sango's stomach. Kagome returned to her hanyou, smirking, as she stared up at his face. He stared on sternly, as though he were angry about something, occasionally allowing his ears to twitch at Kagome's breathing, and sniffing the air. Suddenly, Inuyasha skidded to a stop, looking around at the dust cloud that had formed around them.

"What the hell?" He said quietly, sniffing the air in every direction. Kirara landed beside Inuyasha, as Sango smirked at Kagome, though Miroku stared in question. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, as a nice, pink color engulfed her cheeks.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking at the angry hanyou.

"Well, I'll tell you what's going on. Naraku's playing dirty tricks again, God damned. His scent is _gone_. Not faded, or weak. Gone." Inuyasha hissed angrily, sniffing around. Kagome's head lifted immediately as a tingling sensation took place directly behind her eyes.

"Shards.." She managed to mumble quietly, twitching. "Lots of shards. At least fifteen or twenty." She said quietly, leaning against Inuyasha. It wasn't Naraku, she concluded, for he had near a hundred. They had around ten, all fused together into a small chunk of jewel that Kagome wore around her neck. Inuyasha's ears perked up, looking around.

"That makes no sense. There's not a demon within miles of here, Kagome. I'd be able to smell it." Inuyasha said quietly, and Sango nodded, but Miroku looked suspiciously at Inuyasha. "Actually, we're the only people I can even smell…"

"Are you sure? I _do_ sense a strong demonic aura…" He said quietly, and Kagome turned her head to him, struggling to be released from Inuyasha's grasp, but failing. Even the small fox demon Shippo seemed alert.

"Kagome.." He whimpered, projecting himself at her, resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, leaving the dog hanyou to simply reply with a gruff 'keh'.

"Well, I don't smell anything. If it gets stronger for you two, we'll stop and investigate." Inuyasha said, almost angrily, but felt Kagome tense up on his back. _I know those shards are there, and though I can't see them, I _feel_ them ._She thought to herself, sighing.

* * *

A discarded white cloak lay neatly in the corner of the room, Naraku sitting in front of it, staring at the dead priestess.

"You say everyone can win with this plan of yours? There must be a catch in this plan of yours, priestess." Naraku hissed, Kagura cackling silently across the room, picking at her fan.

"Believe me, Naraku, or shall I call you Onigumo? There is no catch. You get the young priestess, slayer and monk's lives, and I take Inuyasha down to hell with me. Do you see a flaw in my plan? Or shall I lay it out for you once more?" Kikyo hissed coldly, pricking her bow softly.

"Fine, priestess. See me on the night of the new moon, and we will begin the attack." Naraku hissed angrily back, walking off into the shadows of the night.

* * *

As the sun slowly met the horizon far off to the west, Inuyasha finally agreed with the three humans that they needed to rest.

"Inuyasha, you've had us running in every which direction since noon." Sango said, almost angrily as she struck a match, lighting a small fire, then handing the matchbook back to Kagome. Miroku, who was playing a game of "Go Fish" with Shippo, nodded in agreement.

"Because that's where Naraku's scent was coming from! EVERYWHERE!" The hanyou barked angrily, growling audibly. Kagome sighed quietly, putting her hand softly on his shoulder in an attempt to settle him down, but the resounding growl was displeasing to her, as she grabbed her arrows and bow and stormed off into the forest.

"Good job, Inuyasha." Sango said gruffly, grabbing a package of ramen and a pot, sitting them near the fire. Inuyasha 'keh'ed in her direction, walking quickly in the direction of Kagome's scent.

* * *

Kagome's stomach grumbled as she collapsed against the unfamiliar tree, sighing. _Well, Kagome, Now you've done it. Good job, now you're lost._

"Inuyasha'll come for me..he always comes." Kagome mumbled to herself, a low chuckle sounded from behind her, as she turned around. As a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, she screamed, squirming, her arms flying everywhere.

"Kagome, it's just me!" Inuyasha said, a genuine smile crossing his face. Kagome sighed, shaking her head at herself, then finally noticed what was going on. Inuyasha was _holding _her. With his own arms. She examined him, searching for any sign of his being possessed…and found nothing. Another chuckle sounded from his throat. "I always come, 'eh?" Heasked quietly, pulling her towards himself, smiling. "Well, why wouldn't I?" He asked, looking down at her.

Inuyasha felt the girl's body tense up. _Damnit.._ He brought his claws softly to the back of her neck, rubbing small circles on it as she loosened up, her knees buckling as a soft 'eep!' sounded from her vocals.

"You don't think I'd drop you, do you wench?" He asked, closing his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head, inhaling deeply. God, did she ever smell good. He smiled.

"Inuyasha…are you feeling ok?" She asked, finally looking up at his face. The hanyou's fangs hung out of his mouth in a whole hearted smile, as he nodded. _What is going on…_ Kagome asked herself, sighing and laying her head softly against his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle, working on restoring function in her legs.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kagome. Why…what's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the girl, now concerned. Kagome looked back up at him, catching the slightest twitch of his ears. _S'prolly just some animal. _Inuyasha thought to himself, as he returned to pay attention to the treasure in his arms. "Kagome…you ok?" He asked, and Kagome smiled, resting her head against his chest. She felt warm. An embrace of heat and a secure feeling surrounded her entire being, as his aura seemed to smash into hers.

"Yea…I'm just fi-" Kagome managed to start, before Miroku and Sango appeared in front of the embracing couple.

"Kagome, what's wron…" Sango finished her sentence with a drop of her jaw, while Miroku snickered childishly.

"Sango, I don't think we're wanted here." He said, grabbing the slayer's hand and leading her away from the two. Inuyasha snarled loudly in Miroku's direction, almost ignoring Sango.

_Well…so much for "the mood"…maybe Kagome knows, now?_

* * *

"Monk, I wanna talk to you." Inuyasha hissed, walking out of the hut, leaving his ramen cup, right as Miroku and Sango entered. Miroku's face paled out, as he set down his staff and walked outside.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He asked, no apparent fear showing in his voice, though Inuyasha could smell it radiating off of his skin.

"You _knew _what was going on, yet you came, anyway. Bastard…" Inuyasha growled, leading the monk out to the fields.

"I heard Kagome scream. I entirely dismissed the fact that you were going to tell her _that_, because I thought that she was in trouble. You think I would ignore a woman, especially Kagome's, scream?" Miroku asked, obviously bored with Inuyasha, who on the other hand, seemed quite entertained.

The monk found himself gasping for air as he was lifted off his feet, a hand with clawed fingers surrounding his neck.

"If I ever tell you not to disturb me, then don't do it. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha growled, loudly, as the monk quietly squeaked out a 'yes' as the hanyou dropped him, walking angrily back into the hut, retreating to his corner, enjoying the rest of his cup of ramen.

* * *

Man…I'm really sorry guys. I juiced this chapter for all it's worth. I might even go back in and add a few paragraphs here and there…anyway, yeah. It is now after my birthday. Great birthday. Very successful. Very sorry about the length, or lack of it! I really am trying on that. Once again, I couldn't go any further on this chapter…and…yeah. So who here loves fluff? Who hates interruptions, but still thinks they're incredibly funny, when a certain hanyou gets pissed off about 'em? Ah, I see I'm not alone? Or am I…awww…yet again, I'm an outcast. Tell me whatcha thing about it! Reviews make me write more…sometimes. Summer is almost here. Only nine days left of school. I'm going to go look for food, because I'm hungry. (Wow…long A/N!) thankey!

Amanda


End file.
